wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurgah Zharosi
Jurgah Zharosi is a powerful psyker and savage xenos-hunter, a profession which has seen him seconded to the Deathwatch from his home chapter, the Jiangshi Riders. He is a brutal and cunning librarian, using his psychic gifts to scare his prey out of hiding so that he may end their unworthy lives. To him, his chapter's beliefs extend to the xenos of the galaxy, believing every beast left uncontrolled by the Imperium is an unworthy stain on the Emperor's realm, which must be wiped clean to prepare for His coming. History Jurgah Zharosi already displayed an excellent understanding of terror even before he joined the ranks of his chapter. With them, his understanding of terror only increased, as he used his powerful gifts to make his enemies hallucinate and see him as something far more terrifying than he already was. He relished the opportunity to unleash these hallucinations on the xenos he encountered, hunting them like beasts as they fled for their lives, controlling them with fear. He began to understand that every xenos that was left to freely roam through Imperial Space was as much a plague on the Imperium as the Heretic, and his chapter soon found him to be a valuable asset when they went to war against the alien. At the battle of the Red River, Zharosi hunted down and killed multiple Tau commanders, filling their minds with untold horrors and leading them right to him, watching them beg for mercy before putting them down. During the Polichis Massacre, Zharosi filled his enemies minds with terror and cornered them, before unleashing the full extend of his power to end their unworthy existences. This aspiration for hunting the xenos is what got him the attention of the Deathwatch. First coming to Fort Surgegate in 963.M41, Zharosi was indeed an outcast due to the reputation of his chapter, but to it he payed little mind. His attention was on the hunt, and in missions he would often act alone until the time came to strike, and the strike team would witness him turn his foes from unyielding opponents to pitiful targets, or blasting them away with psychic energy. His performance and growing power saw him rise to the rank of Epistolary in the year 994.M41. Personality Jurgah Zharosi is a cold individual who relishes his ability to torment his victims, a practice which makes him appear psychotic to others. In reality he is devout in his chapter's beliefs and fully dedicated to the Emperor's service, a devotion which would see him risk his own life to ensure the Emperor's will was carried out, which would also serve as fuel for his psychic hallucinations, so that he can unleash the judgement of the Emperor fully on the worst offenders. With his dark reputation, Jurgah is often alone. This has become normal to him, and he will often only communicate when relaying tactical information. The only known exception is when he is in the presence of other White Scars successors, where he will open up to banter with his fellow sons of the Khan, although many are wary of him and his horrors. Wargear * 'Bolter - '''Jurgah's bolter has been hand-crafted by the artificers of the Deathwatch, giving him the ability to select the ammunition he is about to fire as well as modify the weapon to his liking, including a bayonet. * '''Force Sword - '''Due to Jurgah's psychic gifts, he has been granted of Force Sword from the armories of the Deathwatch, a weapon which allows him to channel his psychic powers to have an even more devastating effect. His blade never returns from a mission clean. * '''Power Armor - '''The power armor Jurgah wears was brought with him from the Jiangshi Riders, the armor having been customized to fit his method of warfare. Since he has joined the Deathwatch, his right shoulder pad and arm have been replaced with the specialized armorial of the Inquisition and then custom arm design of the Deathwatch, while he still retains the skull that makes his chapter's armorial on then right shoulder pad. * '''Psychic Hood -' The psychic hood is a powerful tool in the hands of a Librarian, and Jurgah is no stranger to it's ability to nullify psychic attacks. He never enters battle without wearing his hood, and often wears it outside of combat as well. * 'Special Issue Ammunition -' Each member of the Deathwatch is gifted special artificer-crafted bolt shells designed with a special purpose. From the corrosive Hellfire rounds to the armor-piercing Kraken bolts, these specialized rounds give Deathwatch veterans the flexibility to take on any foe. Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters